gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser the Wolf (character)
New Anti-Hero Character is Sonic character first appearing in Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron Appearance He appearance is 50+ age is same, base fur color grey-white, black fur top head, white fur with in the mouth and chest, tall than Shadow, normal with red eyes and active with red glow eyes, with angry white eyebrows, laser charge tail, laser glove and gentle shoe. Super Forms, grey-white fur turns into a golden yellow-orange and with the yellow eyebrows and red top head, but his white chest and mouth fur, ruby red eyes. Cyborg Form, He is the dark grey Neo Metal Sonic helmet plate with two red glow eye, If also with his armament chest, dark grey Neo Metal Sonic arms and legs armor plate. Demon Emperor, He purple fur with is black horn, bat wings. Personality "(Final Boss)" The Laser the Wolf is smart, gentle, cocky, very cruel, and quiet. He the arch-rival is Tails of half-color. He it's is the study martial art and books. He is the best friend Shadow in Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron, He eqiupment with large item. His fight to Neo Metal Sonic, the Eggman Nega Base in Sonic X, Mobius Arena of the Tournament Part 2 and Grand "Hiroto" Fist the Tournament. in Sonic X, Mobius Arena of the Tournament Part 1, He is are defeated Tails and Drill. He is the Team up for Tails called (Brain Power). in Sonic Final. Abilities/Power *High Martial Arts, Research, Energy Firearms and Scientist Skills *Immortality *Chaos Force **Chaos Control (Teleport) **Chaos Control Beacon (Beacon Teleport) **Chaos Beam Shot (Minimum Power Eye Beam) **Chaos Beam Cannon (Maximum Power Eye Beam) **Chaos Devastation Beam (Ultra Power Eye Beam) (Requires Tails Brain) **Chaos Blade (Red Sword) **Chaos Search (X-Ray Vision Sight) **Chaos Punishment (Technique Attack) **Chaos Drain (Energy Drain) *More Courage than Tails *More Survive than Shadow *Strong Mental Defence *Super IQ of 500 *Super Accuracy *Super Firepower *Martial Arts Karate, Tai-Chi and Hapkido *Large Gadgets Storage *Meat Shield (Requires Tails Dead) *Solar Wolf (Air Force) **Fastest Flight **Two Crews (Require Shadow) **Beam Machine Gun **Emeralds Missile *Resist to Ice and Scary *Super Laser (Super Forms) (Requires Stealing Sonic Brain) **Maximum Strength **Maximum Endurance **Light Speed Movements **Auto-Flight **Beam of Light *Cyborg Laser (Combine Neo Metal Sonic Forms) **More Durability and Stamina than Normal **EMP-Proof Armor **Airborne Pack **Chaos System **Chaos Scanning **Chaos Lock-On **Chaos Generator **Various Chaos Armaments ***Chaos Energy Claw ***Chaos Light Saber ***Chaos Plasma Whip ***Chaos Energy Axe ***Chaos Laser Pistol ***Chaos Pulse Blast ***Chaos Energy Rifle ***Chaos Particle Beam ***Chaos Plasma Missile ***Chaos Plasma Bomb ***Chaos Plasma Grenade ***Chaos Plasma Mine ***Chaos Worm Drone (Copy Memory Bank) ***Chaos Repairing (Repairing Robots and Vehicles) ***Chaos Energy Shield ***Chaos Ultimate Beam (White Huge Beam Cannon) ***Chaos Emeralds Assault Cannon ***Chaos Emeralds Gems Bomb *Demon Emperor (Devil Forms) **Flight with Batwing **Super Strength and Intellect **Chaos Scary Face **Chaos Wrath Weaknesses *Very Cocky and Cruel *EMP. Cannot use Mental Attack (Normal Forms) *Ancient Light (Devil Forms) *Not as Tough as Tails (Normal Forms) *Weak Physical Defence (Normal Forms) *Vulnerable to Squashing and Bone Breaker *Awful against Deflect Shield *Higher Energy Consumption to Energy Firearms (Cyborg Forms) *Slowing Recharging (Cyborg Forms) *Charging of damage the Chaos Ultimate Beam (Cyborg Forms) *Long times charging the Chaos Ultimate Beam (Cyborg Forms) *Defeated by Robo-Sonic and Mega Man (Cyborg Forms) in Sonic Universe Playable Appearances *Shadow the Hedgehog 2: Military Black Arms Squadron *Sonic Final NPC/Cameo Appearances *Drill Adventure *PlayStation 5 Commercial Adaption Appearances *Sonic Universe Trivia *This is the Shadow the Hedgehog is age 50+ Share. **Same again power the Chaos Force. *The first a half-color anti-hero characters *Cyborg Armor resemble a Robocop different red eyes and dark grey armor. Category:Characters Category:New characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic Category:Playable characters Category:Poorly written pages